


oversized hoodie

by orphan_account



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: curly and pony cuddles<3
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	oversized hoodie

curly and ponyboy were huddled together on the couch, ponyboys head on his shoulder with curly’ arm dropped around him.

but ponyboy had fallen asleep half way throughout the movie they were watching, his soft breaths comforting and relaxing curly. the taller boy left a kiss on his head.

“pony,”

curly was checking to see if he was awake to go to bed but he clearly wasn’t so it was stupid of him to ask. the curly headed boy laughed slightly while locking one arm under his legs and his upper back; carrying him bridal style yet trying his best not to wake him up.

the shepard brought him to his bedroom and softly placed him on the bed. ponyboy started to mumble something, his eyebrows furrowing and pouting slightly. “hey, stop talking. the wires in your head might explode.” curly said with a little chuckle but pony just grumbled something in return.

curly hooked his hands under the hoodie pony was wearing; his hoodie. the material swallowing him and falling mid thighs. he pulled the hoodie off his small frame, leaving him in just sweatpants and his bare chest.

once the hoodie was taken off, pony’ head fell back against the pillow and fell back asleep in a second. curly just laughed quietly to himself then leaning down to leave a kiss on his boyfriend’ chest. the shepard got in beside the curtis, pony instantly curling up into curly’ side for warmth. 

curly pulled pony into his chest and letting sleep take over him.


End file.
